grandchasefannrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters/Lire
Lire Age: 15 Likes: Anything related to Spirits Dislikes: Ugly Monsters 1st Job: Archer 2nd Job: CrossBow Man 3rd Job: Arch Ranger 4th Job: Nova Story Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However, in the recent years, the war of humans expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occured. The Elves decide to end their isolation and cooperate with the humans. Working together, the Elves and the humans discover that Kaze'aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent. To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the Elves decided to continue investigating Kaze'aze, and form the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined Grand Chase on behalf of the Elves.. Fan Story Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However, in the recent years, the war of humans expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occured. The Elves decide to end their isolation and cooperate with the humans. Working together, the Elves and the humans discover that Kaze'aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent. To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the Elves decided to continue investigating Kaze'aze, and form the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined Grand Chase on behalf of the Elves.. Later on, she meets Ryan, she became interested with him and later on fells inlove, she finds out Ryan used her for getting all the Hentai he wants and he loves Vanessa, her heart was in pieces and runs away, Ryan went to chase her, and finds Lire was used as an vessel for Kaze'aze, Ryan saved her and decided to be enganged, When Lire knew that Kaze'aze killed Mari and Amy, she went to her castle to fight her, she founds Lass and was bleeding, she was told to leave him alone and wants Arme here, Lire proved his wishes and alomst defeated Kaze'aze, Kaze'aze sent a group of monsters and attacked her, the final blow was a beam, Lire was almost shot when Ryan came, saved Lire but, the punishment was being killed, Lire swore revenge and the gods gave her a bow and arrow of light, and told her this was not the end of Ryan, and Lire's rage disappeared, she fought Kaze Aze with Arme nad Elesis and won, they were not able to revive the other 3, but she still beleive Sieghart and Erin are there somewhere in Xenia continent Unlocking Lire is one of the base characters and oesn't need to be unlocked Skills 1st: Big shot 2nd: drazzle rain 3rd: shooting stars Fan Trivia Lire and Ryan got married after the incident, they were the first pair that got married in a young age.